


All I Want for Christmas

by WooziOveralls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (im sorry for making hoseok be the Bad Boyfriend), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Very fluffy ending, and bad, and happy holidays to those who don’t!!, i was in a rush to finish something christmas-y and ive had this draft since thanksgiving, im sorry, merry christmas to those whi celebrate it!!, please pardon my terrible writing, this is like, very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziOveralls/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: It’s official, Soonyoung actually hates Christmas.No, he absolutely despises it.(Previously called If You Really Hold Me Tight)





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like a third of this back in November, and then realized I never finished it and wrote pretty much everything else today in a rush on my phone, with my friends Lana and Julia cheering me on. 
> 
> I apologize for this disaster of a Christmas fic, and I hope you all have a good end of the year despite all the circumstances.

It’s official, Soonyoung actually hates Christmas.

No, he absolutely despises it.

He despises the red and gold decorations, the mistletoes, the romantic songs; absolutely everything. But above it all, he despises Hoseok for making him feel this way about his previously favorite holiday.

A sigh whistles past his lips as he stares at himself over on the full body mirror of the restroom. His smoky makeup makes his eyes stand out nicely and he knows he would look hot as _fuck_ right now if it weren’t for his tired expression, eyes still puffy from crying so much in the past few days and eyebags from his sleepless nights still slightly visible even under the makeup.

    Why did he let Wonwoo drag him into this?

    He knows his friend only invited him to his company’s Christmas party because Mingyu would be out with his family tonight, but it actually seemed like a great idea to get out of his house for once and have fun, so he put on one of his Hoe-But-Make-It-Fashion outfits and smoky makeup and _went for it._ He was actually excited for this. He loved dancing and parties and going out with his best friend.

    He now realizes, though, that was one of the dumbest things he has done in a while.

    Everything about the decoration, the music and the overall Christmas-y air of the place just made his stomach turn and he had to excuse himself from the dance floor not even ten minutes after arriving. He hurried to the restroom then, ignoring Wonwoo’s worried inquires in order to just _get away._

    He had no such luck, though.

    The bathroom, although not as obnoxious as the outside, is still decorated with red and gold laces and fucking christmas tree shaped soap.

    This is a nightmare, he thinks, his reflection staring back at him mockingly. Why did he think going to a Christmas party of all things would help him forget about Hoseok when so many of his memories of the man were surrounded by it? They had met in a New Year’s Eve party Mingyu’s friend, Jungkook, had hosted and started dating the next year on fucking Christmas Eve; their ‘theme song’ was declared by Hoseok to be Baby, It’s Cold Outside, for fuck’s sake; and this year, Soonyoung found out about his cheating two weeks before Christmas. Absolutely everything about end-of-the-year parties reminded him of Jung Hoseok and he _hated_ it.

 

    Soonyoung can very faintly hear the first chords of All I Want For Christmas Is You start playing outside and lets out a bitter laugh. Of course. What kind of Christmas party would this be if the playlist didn’t have the song Hoseok used to confess to him in it. He starts wondering briefly if ripping his own ears off would hurt too much, but his thoughts are interrupted by a tissue that’s shoved in front of his face. He turns to the owner of the outstretched hand and finds a tall man with sharp features staring right back at him.

    “S-sorry” Is the first thing he says, looking a little like a deer caught in headlights, “I came in here looking for my friend, but you were standing there crying and I- your makeup looks like- I mean, I don’t think you want to get it all ruined, so….yeah….” The man trails off, hesitantly retracting his hand a little, so it isn’t in Soonyoung’s personal space anymore.

    Uh

What?

    Soonyoung furrows his eyebrows and looks at his reflection for the second time that night.

    Oh.

    _Oh._

    _When the fuck did I start crying?_

He looks back at the man. He’s a little taller than himself, and has the most angular nose and jawline he has ever seen; his hair is a warm shade of brown and styled to the side, making a sliver of his forehead show through his bangs.

    Soonyoung concludes he’s the most handsome man he’s seen in a while.

    He finally stretches one of his hands to accept the tissue, “Thank you.” The words come out shaky, his breath stuttering. “I didn’t even notice I had started crying.” He tries to joke, but his chuckle comes out sounding more like a sob.

    The man shakes his head, stuffing both hands in his pockets as he shrugs, “It’s no problem. I’m Seokmin, by the way. Lee Seokmin.”

    Soonyoung nods, slowly dabbing at the running makeup around his eyes, “I’m Kwon Soonyoung.” He introduces himself and they fall into a comfortable silence. Seokmin moves over to one of the other full-body mirrors, giving the crying boy a little space.

    Crying in front of a handsome guy like him is just like Soonyoung’s luck.

    He sighs after a couple minutes. Most of the running eyeliner came off, but it doesn’t look like everything else will. He’ll have to either go out looking like that or go home; and right now the latter seems much more appealing.

    “Uh, I have makeup wipes in my car.” Seokmin suggests, nervously poking his head into Soonyoung’s field of vision. He must notice the man’s confused hesitation, and adds, “I have a friend who’s really big on makeup, so I keep them there just in case….”

    Soonyoung smiles a little at that. This guy is actually really fucking adorable.

    He really wishes they had met outside this stuffy bathroom, when his makeup was still intact along with his pride.

    “If it’s not too much trouble.” He ends up mumbling, a little embarrassed at his situation now.

    “No, no, it’s fine. I- I was about to go look for my friend outside anyway.” Seokmin smiles warmly at Soonyoung and he swears he could turn to mush right there. The man has the most beautiful smile he Soonyoung has ever seen; it stretches out brightly across his face, making his cheekbones stand out and eyes turn into little crescents. It's absolutely adorable.

    The man gives him a thumbs up before quickly making his way out of the door, leaving a stunned Soonyoung alone to mull over the events of the past - what, five minutes?

    Five minutes he didn’t think about Hoseok or how miserable he feels at all.

    A small victory, Soonyoung thinks a little bittersweetly.

    He looks back at his image in the mirror in front of him. There are smudged tracks of eyeliner on his cheeks and his eyes are puffy, as expected. His hair still looks good, though, blonde strands framing his cheeks and accenting his cheekbones. He is about to reach up to fix a few wild strands when Seokmin storms back into the restroom, looking pale as a ghost and breathing heavily; his eyes are a little unfocused and brow furrowed. He extends one hand out to Soonyoung, handing him a plastic package - the makeup wipes.

    “Um…” Soonyoung starts, hesitantly taking the object from his hands. “Are you- I mean - what-?”

    Seokmin lifts a hand up, signaling him to wait a few seconds until he catches his breath again, and Soonyoung obliges, taking advantage of the couple of seconds to open the package and grab a single wipe.

    He’s finished with only one eyeliner-smudged cheek when Seokmin finally speaks up, still a little breathless.

    “Jihoon - my friend- he- Seungcheol- car.” He gasps, and takes a deep breath to form a full sentence, but Soonyoung had already grasped what the man wants to say. He knows Seungcheol, he’s the newest CEO of the company; Wonwoo has told him of several cases of employees trying to seduce him to both get benefits and because he was just that hot. “My friend and CEO Choi were fucking in the backseat.” Seokmin says at last with a grimace, and Soonyoung can sympathize with that; he has walked into his fair share of Wonwoo’s _intimate moments_ with Mingyu.

    He can, sadly, list pretty much all of his best friend’s - and his best friend’s boyfriend’s - kinks by alphabetical order by now.

    Well, at least the same goes for Wonwoo; but not because he forgot to knock. Soonyoung knows he’s that loud..

    Oh, right. Cute distressed guy in front of him.

    Right.

    Soonyoung swears he tries to come up with something comforting to the man, but, once opening his mouth, all that comes out is a choked out laugh.

    Fuck

Seokmin stares wide-eyed at him, caught by surprise at the reaction before the expression turns into a small smile. “I- guess that _is_ kinda funny, isn’t it?”

Soonyoung tried to contain himself, yet his next sentence still comes out around a small chuckle, “Yeah, it is.”

“God.” Seokmin lets out a long, drawn out sigh and leans his back against the full-body-length mirror, sagging a little, “Would you believe me if I said this isn’t the first time I’ve been in this situation?”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows shoot up past his bangs, he’s met Lee Jihoon in previous company gatherings and he would definitely not take him as one to….well, have sex in his friend’s car; but then again, he doubts people would really peg him as one to have a STEM major upon meeting him in a party setting. Or Hoseok to be a cheating asshole even after dating him for years.

That is the magic of the human personality

“Um…” Seokmin starts quietly, stopping to clear his throat, “I was planning on- I mean….” He fiddles with his watch, avoiding looking into Soonyoung’s eyes even through their reflection on the mirror, “I was going to invite you out for coffee, or something- just to get out of here, you know? But, like-“ He stops to cringe at himself and oh god, he’s so cute Soonyoung is going to Die “Uh, yeah.” He ends up finishing weakly and Soonyoung can’t help the soft smile that spreads across his face.

“Let’s go, I can drive.” He speaks up, trying to look nonchalant by turning to the mirror and cleaning up the other side of his face, “I drove my friend here, but he’s with Junhui, I can text him and we can go.”

He’s thankful his cheeks are already a little reddened from rubbing it so much, because he feels his flush warming his entire face up.

From the corner of his eye, Soonyoung notices Seokmin staring at him and feels his face flush deeper; there is no makeup left on his face anymore, yet wiping the nonexistent remnants gives him something to do in place of looking at the other man, “Won’t that be a problem?” Seokmin speaks up and suddenly he’s so much closer than before and Soonyoung’s heart leaps to his throat.

Smooth.

A hand reaches and grabs a hold of the makeup wipe Soonyoung is holding. Seokmin must notice his surprise and has the audacity to look sheepish. “Sorry.” He says, meeting his eyes through the mirror, “If you keep rubbing like that you’ll irritate your skin. It’s already red and everything.” His mouth stretches into a smile and he moves away to throw the wipe away.

Soonyoung wants to thank God, Jesus, and Santa Claus himself when his butt vibrates with a new message on his phone and saves him from any further embarrassment.

[Wonwoo]

Jun started crying on the dance floor because Santa doesn’t exist and Christmas is pointless.

 

[Wonwoo]

I’m taking him to Hao’s

 

[Wonwoo]

You good to go back alone?

 

“Uh” Soonyoung mutters, “I guess I’m free to take us.” He smiles at Seokmin warmly. “You ready to ditch this thing?”

“God, yes.”

 

* * *

 

The pair finds themselves in a nearby Starbucks about half an hour later, a steaming hot cup in front of each as they trade war stories about their best friends and their kinks.

“Okay so-“ Seokmin wheezes, eyes crinkled and cheeks flushed from laughing too hard, “Everyone tells me they think Jihoon is the most sexless person in all of South Korea, but man-“ He wheezes again and Soonyoung almost spits out his latte, “Dude, my earphones are really put to a test whenever he takes someone home. It’s horrifying. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to crash over at Mingyu’s because of him.”

Turns out Seokmin is best friends with Mingyu, and had even gone as far as meeting Wonwoo more than once. Soonyoung is honestly surprised they haven’t met before today. He would easily remember such a handsome face if he had seen it before.

“Listen-“ Soonyoung starts, “I can relate to Jihoon. I honestly think Wonwoo asked for Santa for me to stop being so loud and that’s what caused my break-up.” He cackles, not really realizing how depreciating it sounds because he just feels so light, almost as if he were drunk. Completely careless in the company of this inexplicably handsome man.

He doesn’t notice Seokmin’s furrowed brows, or even that he is laughing by himself.

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, the warm air of the coffee house lulling Soonyoung into an almost sleepy state.

“Was that the reason why you were crying?”

He whips his head to look at the man sitting across from him, not sure if he heard it correctly. “Hm?”

Seokmin is looking directly at him, brows drawn together and eyes showing a little worry, “I- sorry if I’m being invasive, I was just curious if- that breakup….was that the reason you were crying earlier in the restroom?”

Soonyoung purses his lips before taking a deep breath and answering, “It- yes and no, I guess?” He shakes his head, “Okay, that was a lie, it was definitely the reason, but not like- directly?? A sigh whistles past his lips and the uses a straw to stir the foam in the cup, “It’s- complicated. Hoseok- he- our love story pretty much revolves around Christmas, even his cheating, so it’s been really- weird, spending it without him.”

He expects Seokmin’s eyes to be filled with pity or for him to make fun of Soonyoung’s dumb Christmas dilemma, but he only nods in understanding.

It’s really….comforting; Seokmin doesn’t feel like the stranger he is to Soonyoung.

“I get it.” He says, lifting the cup to his lips and leaning back to get the last of his coffee, “What I don’t get, though, is why someone would cheat on you, to be honest. I mean- has he even seen you?”

Soonyoung actually fucking blushes at that, and notices Seokmin’s mouth turning into a little smirk.

“In all seriousness, though, that Hoseok guy definitely doesn’t deserve to ruin your holiday season just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.”

Something in the way Seokmin says it, the way he’s looking at him, tweaks at Soonyoung’s heartstrings and he almost feels the urge to cry again, only it’s out of happiness this time.

Meeting Seokmin was starting to feel like something akin to a Christmas miracle.

 

* * *

 

 

There are no parking spots left near the apartment complex Seokmin lives in, and Soonyoung has to park his car two blocks down. He insists on walking Seokmin home after saving him from having a horrible night even he insists that Soonyoung just stay in his car and _warm up, oh my god, how are you still alive in those clothes_.

They stay in a comfortable silence almost the entire time, staying close enough to share a little warmth, but not enough to actually feel awkward. Soonyoung is pretty much completely distracted by the light snow falling on the dark street, and almost trips over his own feet when Seokmin speaks up, “You know, I- back in the restroom, I came back running because I didn’t want you to- I don’t know, like- run off? Does that make sense?”

Soonyoung stops and turns his head, brows furrowing. Seokmin has stopped walking and is standing in front of a glass door, probably the entrance to his own apartment building. “I thought it was because your friend was fucking CEO Choi in your car?”

Seokmin flushes, “That too, but like-“ He stops to lick his lips, eyes looking everywhere but at Soonyoung I don’t know- you’re so- and I’m-“ He cringes at himself and Soonyoung feels his heart melting, “I just really wanted to at least get your number, but y- I’m not-“

Soonyoung doesn’t realize what he’s doing until his lips are latched onto Seokmin’s own, both effectively shutting him up and making his own heart drum against his ribcage almost painfully.

The look on Seokmin’s face when they break away is priceless and Soonyoung can’t help but let out an actual giggle, making Seokmin’s mouth stretch into a wide smile and two hands come up to cradle Soonyoung’s cheeks.

“Merry Christmas, Soonyoung.”

“Merry Christmas, Seokmin. Thank you for making this Christmas an amazing one.”

**Author's Note:**

> go yell at me on twitter @woozioveralls !!!!


End file.
